


Follow the birds

by shesapeach_scone



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bird Box Au, Death, Felix is blind, Monsters, Multi, TW suicide mentioned, tw murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesapeach_scone/pseuds/shesapeach_scone
Summary: Straykids Bird Box AU!





	Follow the birds

**Author's Note:**

> just another warning, this work does include mentions of suicide, death, and murder. Please be careful when reading.

Four Years.

Four years was how long they had been surviving on this hell hole they called earth. It started out slow, a few suicided here and there. No one had thought anything of it. It was winter time after all and suicides always picked up during the winter. People got lonely because they had no one for the holidays. Sometimes the stress of money and the celebrations got the best of people.

It wasn’t until the mass suicides started that people panicked. First it was the training center for new army recruits. They went camping and when they were checked on in the morning, they had all slit their throats. Then it was the colleges. Someone had set a dorm on fire, but instead of coming out like they were suppose to, people just headed inside. Despite the screams of pain coming from the building, no one dared tried to leave. Next thing you knew, it seemed like everyone who stepped outside were doing anything to get them killed.

Lee Felix was sure the world was ending. He wasn’t surprised honestly. Everyone had always talked about it and everyone just kinda knew it would happen eventually. Just not like this. People killing themselves by the millions wasn’t normal and certainly wasn’t how anyone expected it to end. He just didnt understand why nothing happened to him as he walked along the streets.

It wasn’t until a few days in they realized why exactly Lee Felix was seemingly immune. There had been an incident. Someone, a guy named Jackson, got in and they weren’t...right. They kept talking about how beautiful it was. When the fighting had occurred, some of the people stuck in the home had seen whatever it was that was causing this. Yet, when Felix looked at it - whatever it was - nothing happened. He couldn’t see it . He was blind.

All is life, he thought as being blind as being at a disadvantage for everything, yet here he was, the only one who couldn’t be killed by it. His curse had, in the middle of the end of the world, become a blessing.

Everyone else learned to adapt though. Always wear a blindfold when outside. When inside, keep all windows sealed shut and blocked. Camera’s didn’t work. One man, Mark, had tried it at the very beginning. Even then, he died.

Slowly, their numbers dwindled down. It went from 17 originally, to 12 when the whole Jackson thing happened, to 11, to now, the remaining 5 of them. 

Felix was considered the leader of the group, only for the fact that he was, well, blind. He had the most power against the creature, which they now called the ‘neviden’. He was trusting, a little to trusting. He wanted to help everyone he could, but he had no idea as to who would hurt them and who wouldn’t.

The oldest in the group was a boy named Minho. He had been with his boyfriend Jisung since everything went to hell. The two of them plus Felix were the only original group members from the beginning of the whole thing. Minho was funny, and didn’t seem to hold back his thoughts at all. He was also a survivor, and did what he had to.

Jisung was a boy his age, just a day younger than him in fact. At the start, Jisung rolled his eyes at any suggestion at what the Naviden could possible be. Now, he was the most intrigued by them. The group feared how curious Jisung could be, but also loved home inventive he could be. They all now held small bike bells they rang when in trouble or when lost. He also held a large bundle of fishing line on his belt, used to wrap around things so he could later find his way again.

Next was Hyunjin, a tall boy with a soothing voice. It was often that something would happen to one of the group members. Hyunjin always seemed to mourn in peace, without anyone around. Yet, as soon as he stepped into a room with another, he was the one to comfort them. There was something about his voice that was so calming, it even blocked out the whispers from the Naviden themselves.

He had joined the group about 2 years in. His old group… hadn’t made it. He never spoke about them, but from what the others could tell, he was the only one to survive. Hell, they didn’t even know the name of his last group members. Hyunjin had said he had been on his own for most of the time the Navidens were around and at this point, he didn’t remember their names. They knew it was a lie, but they decided not to press any further.

The last was a smaller boy named Jeongin. He was sweet and kind; often the one to put a smile on everyone’s faces. Somehow, he still had that child like quality and hope despite the world they were living in. He was convinced someone must be out there, and every night spent hours trying to reach someone on the walkie talkie he had. It drove everyone nuts because the situation never seemed to click that they would all most likely die someday, and that day being soon.

And that was the group, now family.It may be a small one, but it was a family none the less. And like all families, they had their share of lost loved ones as well. There had been one more. Jae.

Jae had been the oldest for a long time, maybe five or six years older than Minho. He came with Jeongin a few months back. Jae himself was an amazing guy. Kind, caring, smart. If anyone deserved to survive, it was him. But sadly, thats not how the world worked.

Something had happened. The group had gotten separated from each other on a run and he had ended up alone. Everything was fine until Jae heard the screaming. It sounded like Felix and Jae just had to help him. The voice claimed that they had fallen down into a ditch and couldn’t move their ankle.

Jae had made his way over to the ledge, stopping when he felt dirt beginning to give way and tumble down.There was nothing he could do to help like this. He’d need to get down there and help Felix climb back out. Jae had a choice. Either leave the boy be, or take off his blindfold, risking his own safety,  to get him out.

By the time Jisung had found him, it was too late. Jae had taken his blindfold off, and instead of seeing Felix at the bottom, he saw it. A sudden feeling of overwhelming sadness washed over him and his mind went blank. Jisung had tried his best to stop the boy from whatever was happening, but before Jisung reached him, he heard the gun go off.

Jisung was devastated. The other boys eventually found him, crying as he searched for their friend in hopes that he was somehow alive. It took both Felix and Hyunjin to drag him back to the campsite where Minho comforted the crying boy.

Jae had kept a journal of the Naviden, determined that they needed to keep any known information about them in case they forgot. It was the day he dies that they added the Naviden could imitate voices. Other things were kept in the journal as well. Sometimes, they’d come across someone who, for whatever reason, didn’t need blindfolds and could look at the Naviden perfectly fine. They told them that everything was beautiful. Sometimes, people would describe what they saw before offing themselves. Those were the things that bothered them the most. They were always extremely sad fears, or terrifying scene that left the boys frightened and awak on more accounts than one.

Losing Jae had been the last straw for them, and most of the group was ready to give up. Another member had been taken and there was no hope of ever escaping the Navidens. It had been a week and there had been almost nothing said between the now 5 of them. They had little to no food, it was getting colder and colder; what did they even have going for them at this point.

The night had been silent like the past few and everyone was settling down for bed. Jisung and Minho were huddled together in their corner, Hyunjin had taken the couch in the home they were currently staying at, Jeongin had thrown his walkie talkie across the room out of frustration, and Felix was lying on the floor, attempting to get warm.

The air in the room was heavy, with whispers from the Naviden coming in from outside. It was the whispers that almost ruined them though. If they had been much louder, they wouldn’t have heard the crackling from the walkie talkie. Jeongin got his hopes up, but the others just rolled their eyes until they heard it to.

_“Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there? My name is Seo Changbin, and I know of a safe place.”_


End file.
